


Close to Home [VID]

by Aria



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Falling is a trans narrative and you can't stop me, Fanvids, big queer Aziraphale feelings, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria/pseuds/Aria
Summary: Change these rules and let's cross / all the sacred boundaries we've overgrown
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 45





	Close to Home [VID]

**Author's Note:**

> *slaps roof of vid* this baby can fit so many feelings about queer narratives and transness and Falling in it!
> 
> With thanks to TheWrongKindOfPC for kindly watching several drafts of this and assuring me that I was making any sense, and to filiabelialis for telling me where I was missing the flaming sword.

Music: Close to Home by Vienna Teng  
Download: [66MB mp4 via dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/edkv6r6i4mlxacg/%28GO%29%20Close%20to%20Home%20-%20Aria.mp4?dl=0)

[(GO) Close to Home - Aria](https://vimeo.com/387754639) from [Aria Woods](https://vimeo.com/user50364855) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Lay your head where they hold  
Hide the demarcations of your soul  
And play your silent scream role  
Harmonize your own worth to what you're shown  
Normalized and nowhere close to home

Claim the truth that gets lost  
In the miles of memory and open folds  
So change these rules and let's cross  
All the sacred boundaries we've overgrown  
Build a brave new foundry close to home

Here's unbroken bone  
It's a psalm from the book of lies  
Language you don't recognize as part of your own  
Leave that alone  
Leave that alone

This is the taste you were forever chasing  
There is no way to contain it when  
It comes when it comes to set you off  
Accept the shame on some shaky basis  
Admit that you were mistaken about it about it after all  
But oh the ache the fantasy forsaken  
The alien and adjacent you would give anything to take off  
This is the claim that you'll keep on making  
This is the point of the breaking  
Here it comes here it comes to set you off

We won't be sold  
Any song from your book of lies  
Language we don't recognize as part of our own  
Leave us alone  
Leave us alone

Pay them all to sign on  
Diagnose some fault line most will know  
And raise your life a new dawn  
Tyrant of your cells now overthrown  
Never have you felt so close to home


End file.
